Forum:L96A1 vs. SR-25
This page is more about whether to use one-hit-kill bolt action models or 2-hit-kill semi automatic and automatic models. L96A1 and SR-25 are merely used as examples. The L96A1 and its variants are among the most feared sniper rifles in Combat Arms . However, it does have its drawbacks, if few. The SR-25 is not really feared: it is actually hated by all bolt-action rifle users. The L96A1 is capable of one shot kills, almost anywhere when unsuppressed. It is heavier, however, and is bolt-action, meaning that is fires slower. The SR-25 can take down an enemy in 2 or 3 shots, depending on where the shots land. It is light and automatic (not semiautomatic, the common misconception). But which is the better rifle for a player??? Experienced snipers will probably chose any weapon from the L96A1 series because of its one-shot-one-kill ability. Lesser players will chose semi-auto or auto snipers because they surmise that it is easier to snipe with. However, this is untrue. With a L96A1, one hit and usually your opponent is dead. With the SR-25, a player will likely "spray", causing no bullets to hit at all. Also, even if one round manages to make impact, it will not kill (unless it's a lucky headshot). When a user uses a L96, he actually aims, whether meaning to or not. It would be more practical for inexperienced snipers to chose the L96A1, because of its room for error (not perfect accuracy), and its one-shot-kill ability. Unless you can aim extremely well and are very skilled, you will not be able to utilize a SR-25 effectively. In the hands of a sniping pro, the SR-25 will be able to overpower even the newest one-shot-kill rifles. Verdict: If you suck with sniper rifles, train yourself with the L96. A spray sniper won't help you improve your aim. When you're good enough to kill any target, moving or not, with your L9, go for semi-automatic rifles. That way, when you have already learned to aim and shoot with accuracy, you can really dish out some serious damage with a semi-automatic sniper rifle. That way, you can further improve your aim. After you are capable of taking down any L96 user with your SR-25, you can use any sniper rifle you wish. Controversy L96A1 users tend to be hostile towards semi users because they surmise that each kill took no skill at all due to the spray nature of semi guns. However, they do not realize that it is extremely hard to hit a moving target TWICE with a rather weaker rifle while under fire yourself. Spraying even at closer ranges usually warrants NO hits at all. Using a semi properly actually takes more skill than a one-hit-kill weapon. That being said, using a (semi) auto in a poor way is still easier than using a L96A1. The results of missing one shot with the L96 will be more extreme, since (semi) auto SRs have a lot more bullets to shoot after missing. The L96A1 is NOT noob friendly, but noobs should use it anyway, or else they will never improve as a sniper. Also, killing with a L96 is more rewarding than killing with a semi. Also, semi weapons become totally easy to use on Papa Server (rec rules), because most sniper rifles (including the L9 and the SR-25) have no spread at all, even when no-scoping. Beware that when you enter a sniper room with any semi-automatic or automatic sniper rifle, you will always have to be prepared for guys who will rage at you and call you a "semi noob" and tell you to "aim" when you kill them. They also tend to say that you have "no skill" when in fact to consistently kill with a semi-automatic rifle takes more skill. Category:Forum Threads